Falco 'Taliyra' Talonclaw
"Hey, don't tell me where I got it from. It's the only thing you were longing for." '- Taliyra to Zera, from Draconic DARK chapter 3.'' '''Falco "Taliyra" Talonclaw (ファルコ・タリラ・タロンクロウ Faruko tarira taronkurou) lit. Oceana Whisperer / Dragon Avatar TALIYRA is the secondary member to both the Blackwater Guardians and the Evergrande Draguz Alliance. She energetically wields her personal blade Falconagale, one of the legendary weapons of Astora and dual shifts into her personal Draguz creatures: Predator Thiyamat and Falchion Nagariel. Profile Born into the naturistic landscapes of Pleura near the ravaging sea, Falco is seen as a curious but kindhearted child along with her brother Sam and his wife, Esther. Her parents, Xane and Nagi adored her enthusaistic babbles, they decided to teach her how to fish underwater just by using her breath alone. Impossible as it revered to her, Talonclaw braved her riteful spires, deeming her as an unordinary but talented fisher. With her stark luck and ability to feed the whole Pleurian village, news struck across Astora into climatic shell shocked moments when they found out Falco's talent to vivdly spark bonfires alight, reflecting her burning passion for nature and dragons alike. Her parents stumped out on the blue fire breathing part, claiming that thier infant was born normally as it should be. They even consulted Naga, divine dragon goddess of Pleura and requested if there were any revisions to be made about thier inquistive child. As straightforward as it sounded, Falco was a natural at the sea and the sky. Exaggerrated by thier puzzled thoughts, her parents decide to live with this condition until year 0:32, they discovered that she loved to pour out her imagination vivdly on endless stack of books deposited at the National Librarium of Pleura. Inhaling her proud shelf full of dragons and the marine sea, she periodically ventured out into the heart of the Pleuran forest, sometimes perched beside the cliffs of the Ravaging Sea, bobbing her stuffed Leafy Sea Dragon on her knee while spitefully whale watching from above. A mysterious boat centered into view drags her curiosity into a minute speculation at the bizzare activity. One of the divers backflip into the splashing ocean where a minute later, he resurfaces with a trace of absent treasures. With the marine team dissatisfied about thier research, the boat hums away in a cloud of smoke before dispersing to reveal a sparkling sign. Neck craned forward, her unstable balance rocked her into helpless plummeting screams. After crashing into the ocean with her eyes shut, she was able to resurface 10 minutes later. Gasping at the remarkable moment, Falco Taliyra Talonclaw discovered her ability to breath underwater while speculating at the mysterious stone embedded on the ocean floor. Flickering nets jabbed at her Leafy Fluke as Falco transformed into a leafy killer whale screeched in retaliation while heavy duty fishing nets restrained her body like a contraption device. Bouncing helplessly across land, she continued to flick her fins and tail before reverting back to her human form, several friends introducing her to the game of Dragoma. With her curiousity leveled up to the point where she started to adore her Dragoma figures, "Tyramat" and "Nagasoka" it began to the point where she passionately started her Youtube channel, attracting a brown haired boy roughly two years younger into an everlasting relationship. Other than Dragoma, Falco has a strong prediliction for art and writing, inhaling her pride on her impressive collection of books. A tactical RPG game titled Knights vs Dragons flows her mind into creative thinking and strategic advising. She occasionally utilizes her fun, beaming out her smile like the sun would do and refreshingly walk through the woods of Pleura, admiring her relationship with nature. Oshu Fruit Ramen is her ultimate weakness, a bowl on the go deems her packed up in battle again. She also spends time with family and friends, shopping, socializing, eating, drinking, thinking, laughing at Youtube's captions, and generating random thoughts. Eating raw or cooked mushrooms is not the way of the killer dragon as she describes. Cockroaches (The large Astoran uglies), and spiders (except for Daddy long legs) create a hellish nightmare for her especially when napping on the grounds of Pleura. She sometimes grows annoyed at orders, especially when it is commenced by her parents or her enemies. Her official nicknames used throughout the series are: Honeybunny (Zera), Leafy Sea worm (Seidlitz / Avenra) Personality Falco is a naive but cheerful girl at heart, willing to serve her friends over her enemies despite her flaws on several mistakes she pitifully commences. Barricaded as an anti social person and outsider from the rest of the Halidom nations, she unbelievably transformed to an extreme social person, elaborating her life goals and stories along with the sweet smell of achivieng her dream: to travel beyond Astora's Grand Design. She fails to understand humor sometimes. (Chronicles) / Best at creating friends (Dragoma) Appearance Falco Talonclaw is a 21 year old girl attired in a blue and gold frolicking dress, with pure gold and lime green wrist shields embracing her wrists. Silver pants and brown leather boots complete her profile, along with her lime green headband despicting a capitalized B next to an icon of a leaf, a bizzare wordplay on the word "B-LEAF" as in "Believe". Her blissful vision strikes purple, a color of kindness and determination. Her signature lunar green scarf portray as the 'Wings of Naga'. Shifter Unit / Role KvD: Chronicles Falco is alternitavely captured the same way except a band of Dranian bandits begin to bitterly remorse her as if she was a ridiculed prop. Claiming that they harpooned an innocent young lady out of the sea, they begin to intergotiate her privacy, a simple poke from an irregular shaped lance brought the Haselunne Shepherds to attention. This is how Falco was recruited into the team, claiming that she possessed wonderous ablities such as breathing underwater and sparking bonfires alight. Draconic DARK: Draconic LIGHT: Draconic REVENGE: Draconic DIVERGENT: Draconic AWAKENING: Draconic TREASURE: Dragoma / KvD: Sipher stats (coming soon) Unit Profile Name: Falco "Taliyra" Talonclaw Default Class: Sea Hunter / Roskinsian (Chronicles) Draguz Shifter (Dragoma) Weapon: Falconagale (Lance) Draguzstone Nagadia Roster Description: Help Description: ---------------------------------- Armoury/Forgery quotes: (Draguz Gear) 1. "Hey I'd love some goodies!" (Buying) 2. "Giveaways? Sure, I'm up for some gold!" (Selling) 3. "What weapon / gear do we have in store for today?" (Forging) Garisson Alone: 1. "The surging sonic pulse of Thiyamat's! - oops that might have been from lunch time, heh heh." (Misc.) 2. "Behold the Breath of the Divine Dragon Nagariel! - Ok, that calls in for a blazing, huh?" (Surge) Event Tiles: 1. "Oh what's this? An object to satisfy my day!" (Item) 2. "Strength and Speed is the skill to a shifter!" (Exp) 3. "Let's go Thiyamat / Nagariel!" (Weapon Exp) ----------------- Battle Quotes Dual Support: 1. Get a splash of this! (Thiyamat) 2. Are the waves tweaking you dizzy? (Thiyamat) 3. Draw forth your line! (Nagariel) 4. Not Divine enough? (Nagariel) 5. Spit it out! (Both) 6. Glitter splash! (Thiyamat) 7. Not hot enough for you? (Nagariel) 8. Think like a dolphin, splash like the whale! (Thiyamat) 9. Fly like an eagle, roar like the dragon! (Nagariel) Dual Strike: 1. It's campfire time! (Nagariel) 2. Behold the Draguzstone! (Both) 3. Sonar screech! (Thiyamat) 4. Fear our combo! (Both) 5. Dragon Rampage! (Nagariel) Dual Guard: 1. Thanks for the Backup! 2. Collaboration comes in handy! Critical: 1. Taliyra o skarr mosh kyamuu! 2. Heel to the ocean queen! (Thiyamat) 3. Sunder down to the Divine Dragon! (Nagariel) 4. Breath of the Divine Dragon! (Both) Defeated Enemy: 1. Feel dizzy yet? 2. That's the way of the Shifter! 3. Sparking out victory! 4. Sleep well! 5. Thanks to Naga's power. Partner Defeated Enemy: 1. Awesome, (unit / shifter)! 2. Struck out some luck! 3. I've seen more than that. Damaged by Enemy: 1. Gyargh! Death / Retreat: 1. "I was just a Pleurian villager before this recruiting thing happened, farewell my friends. I'm off to Naga's lair." (Before Recruitment) Classic 2. "Seriously!? People! You had one job!" (After Recruitment) Classic 3. "The Legacy of the Divine Dragon will course through me after my farewell." (Retreat after Recruitment) Casual --------------------------------------------------------------- Miscellanoius Quotes Class Change: 1. "Let this be an exotic change for me!" Level Up: 1. "Kinda feel the same as before. #Frown." (0-1 stat) 2. "I feel my dragon senses tingling!" (2-3 stat) 3. "Ditch the fishes! I'm rakin the skies!" (4-5 stat) 4. "Divine Dragon Naga, here I come!" (6+ stat) 5. "Any tips I could present for leveling up?" (0-1 stat) Most capped up. -------------------------------------------------------------- Classes Class sets: 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. Bride-''' Zera Rickers ----------------------------------------------------------- LT Supports LT Support: 1. [[Matthew 'Zera' Rickers|'''Matthew 'Zera' Rickers]] Romance: (C-S) * DracoLight * Marco Seidlitz * Soren Graziani * Retsu Ichijouji * Wesley Bryan * Ian Patterson * Lucrio Chromas Other Supports: (C-A) * Ryuk Shinigami * DracoLight * Marco Seidlitz * Chantinya Jojo Breed * Soren Graziani * Soliel Ravenswood * Wesley Bryan Voice Actor: Herself 1. English: 2. Japanese: ------------------------------------------- Ending (CG Portrait) 1. Queen of the Divine Sea: "Sparkling water rushes through Taliyra as she dives down as a whale but bombards out of the ice as a full scaled leafy sea dragon. Everyone across Astora remarked over her unique abilities including her reckless love for the tri winged unicorn shifter. Bearer of the Sacred Orb, she continues to venture across Astora, hoping to discover unexplored worlds beyond the Grand Design." ------------------------------------------------- CG Confession 1. "I entitle trust around your heart, whether it be full of life abunding surprises or battle ready victories. (Shifter), may Naga bless you eternally." Name Etymology The name Falco is a latin form for the bird of prey, Falcon. 'Taliyra '''is an inspirational twist from the Hebrew name "Taliya" which means 'Morning Dew'. This reflects off of Falco's breath attack, which mists out in blue fire. '''Talonclaw '''is just a psudonym for 'Birds claw'. Real Based Inspiration Falco Talonclaw is based off of series creator Robin Ward! Everything that reflects off of the real Falco is described in the fictional Falco, tho the fictional Falco tends to be somber and straightforward. Trivia * 276 and 2762 is Falco's sacred number considering that she utilizes this in her usernames everywhere. * The name Falco was an inspirational name from Nintendo's Falco Lombardi from the Starfox series. * Gallery ''See Taliyra Talonclaw / Gallery. Category:Draconic Shifters